


Keys and Locks

by Mah_Hame



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Soulmates, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_Hame/pseuds/Mah_Hame
Summary: In this world, soulmate marks are keys and locks. The keys are surrounded by the same pattern that their soulmates lock is decorated with.Anyone gets a key or a lock, it doesn't really matter.So what happens when he goes down to Florida after showing Dream his soulmate mark?(This is a re-write and repost of a previous work)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	Keys and Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)

Keys and Locks. 

A common symbolism of love. 

So, in this world, that what was chosen to be the soulmate marks. 

You could either get a key, surrounded in a beautiful pattern. Or a lock, which has the same pattern as your soulmates decorating its surface. 

You can get these at any age. It’ll just appear one day. 

And that brings George to now. 

Still leaning down to turn on his pc, looking at the key on his wrist, surrounded in smiley faces and roses. 

He had just seen it, yet he wondered when he got it. He had been out all day; did he just not notice it? 

He shrugged it off for now and turned his computer tower on. Sitting back in his chair as his monitor turned on as well, the bright screen shining a bright light on his face and walls in the dark room. 

He smiled saw he saw the green dot next to dream profile picture on discord. Pressing on his name to start a call with him. 

It only rang a couple times before the familiar pick-up sound went off and he heard dreams familiar voice say his usual cheery greeting. 

“Hey Dream! Exciting news! I got my soulmate mark! The design is really pretty and I wanted to show you.” He smiled as he spoke, rubbing his wrist wear his mark was. 

“Ah, welcome to the club Georgie. What does it look like?” At that, George moved his mouse down and clicked the button to turn his camera on, showing his friend the soulmate mark, still smiling. 

Dream went silent and Georges smile slowly faded, “What's wrong dream? You just went quiet.” 

He finally heard a sharp intake of air on dreams side of the call and then a chuckle, “Sorry... I was just... admiring the pattern. You’re right it is very pretty.” 

George, being naïve, giggled. His smile returning to his face, “I know right! I'm happy that I finally got it, I mean I'm 24 and I just got it.” He looked back down at the mark. The red and black markings still dark and new. Maybe he did just get it and not earlier. 

“Yeah... oh uh I was going to talk to about something.” Dream said, obviously hesitating a bit. 

“Yeah! Go ahead.” He turned his camera off, leaning back in his chair. 

“Uhm, so I was thinking... we should meet up. I think it's been long enough and I'm ready to show you, my face. But I want it to be in person.” George noticed that eh sounded unsure about his reasons but didn’t mention it but nodded and smiling. 

“Of course! I'll fly to Florida since I have nothing planned anytime soon, and its cold here anyway.” 

\------- 

So, a ticket and two weeks later. George was standing in an airport in Florida. Grabbing his luggage from the baggage claim, texting dream which terminal he was in and waiting. 

Dream said he would be wearing a baby blue hoodie, for the sake of George being colorblind, so he could notice him easier. 

George looked at his phone sa he heard a ping, dream just sending an ‘Okay :)” 

He didn’t have to wait long before a baby blue hoodie caught his eye, the man wearing the hoodie was tall, with curly blonde hair, and pretty. 

He looked the man up and down before starting to walk over to him. 

When he was halfway to him the man started walking away. 

“Wait! Clay!” He yelled, trying to still catch up with the man in question. 

He knew he had the right person when the man turned quickly, looking at George with a smile. 

“George?” _Clay_ said, looking down at the panting male. 

Once George caught his breath he looked up, smiling at Clay. 

“Hi” He said, still smiling. 

He felt two strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close. 

He wrapped his arms around the male hugging him, nuzzling his head into Clay's chest. 

They hugged for a bit before Clay pulled ack, looking at Georges face. 

“Dang, you're cuter in person.” He said, an arrogant grin plastered on his face. 

George giggled softly and punched Clay's arm, “Shut it you weirdo.” 

Clay chuckled before he grabbed one of Georges bags and started walking towards the terminal exit. Using his free hand to pull George behind him. 

\------ 

And now, he was standing in Clay’s guest bedroom, his suitcase opened and on the floor, his other bag on the bed. 

He decided it would be best to just unpack his stuff since he would be here for a while. 

Clay walked in after a while, asking if he was hungry which all he could do was shake his head, the jet lag catching up to him now. 

“C’mon George, you have to eat something... I mean when was the last time you ate.” 

George thought for a second before shrugging, not being able to remember when he had last eaten. 

“Ok then, come downstairs. I cooked us something already.” 

George just gave in and walked downstairs with him, sitting down at the dining table as a plate of food was placed in front of him. 

All feelings of being tired was whooshed away by the delicious smelling food, he knew Clay could cook, but damn. 

His eyes widened slightly when he took the first bite, and he could help but groan slightly in delight of the great food. Causing Clay to smile. 

“Is it good?” Clay asked, an already knowing grin on his face. 

“Yes! It’s amazing! Where’d you learn how to cook?” He looked at Clay after taking another bite, awaiting the other male's response. 

“Uhm... well I've been cooking since I was young, I think. I don't remember where I learned.” He still looked like he was thinking, soon just shrugging and starting to eat his own food. 

It didn’t take long before they both finished their food, George offering to do the dished but immediately being waved off as Clay took both their plates and put them both in the sink. 

“Go to sleep George. I got the cleaning for tonight. Goodnight and sleep well. 

George smiled and nodded, walking upstairs. 

_The time here is going to be amazing_


End file.
